king_harkinianfandomcom-20200215-history
Yoshkins
"Yoshkins" is a nickname given by Mama Luigi to a series of green Yoshies whom he has raised as his adopted children. They are often confused with Yoshi, due to their similar appearance and the fact that everyone but Mama Luigi refers to them simply as Yoshi, but are all far less intelligent than Yoshi. With the advice of Mama Luigi, Yoshkins ended up joining P.I.N.G.A.S. Biography Yoshkins I The "original" Yoshkins was born around 1991 on Yoshi Island and adopted by Mama Luigi, who had not gone insane yet and raised his son to be good. Sadly, that didn't really change anything since Brooklyn Mario was still around. Yoshkins I is the most famous version of Yoshkins, appearing prominently in the briefly-successful reality series Super Mario World. He also caused a famine in Dinosaur World by eating all of Agricultural Luigi's crops, and Ag Luigi punished him by forcing him to work as a prostitute. Before the famine set in, Brooklyn Mario decided to introduce Christmas to the cave people due to his lack of success with Cave Christmas. However, Brooklyn Mario's version of the holiday involved giant spiders eating everyone; tragically, their first and only victim was Yoshkins. Yoshkins II After he, Brooklyn Mario, and Princess Toadstool had a good laugh about Yoshkins's death, Mama Luigi quickly adopted another Yoshi. As Stone Luigi was unavailable to carve a new name on the end of his bed and Mama Luigi was too lazy to do it himself, Mama Luigi gave the new Yoshi the same name as the first one. This iteration of Yoshkins lived longer than any other, dying around 2010 due to massive internal bleeding after being crushed by Link, who had jumped off a cliff in a failed suicide attempt. After Mama Luigi told him one last bedtime story, Yoshkins died, and Link was arrested for manslaughter... or should that be dinoslaughter? Anyway, Yoshkins was buried outside Dome City. Yoshkins III & IV Unable to deal with Yoshkins's death, Mama Luigi probably cloned him with help from Dr. Robotnik, creating Yoshkins III. Mama Luigi used this newborn clone to attack his enemy, King Harkinian. Although the King defeated them, they both survived, and the new Yoshkins gave birth to a son in 2012. Both of these Yoshkinses participated in a gathering of people who expected the apocalypse to happen on December 21 of that year. Favorite Foods *Fruit *Spice *Fanta *Candy *Cakes *Robots *Dodongoes *Spaghetti Trivia *He once ate Brooklyn Mario. *He is sometimes rumored to be a bizarro form of Yoshi. This is not true because Yoshkins is a pure. *Despite disliking balls, he seems to be one of the gayest characters in YouTube Poop. *His favorite video game is Doom. *He often humps Santa Mario at the Coney Island Disco Palace. Quotes *"That means, bum de dum dum: water!" *"Luigi tell Yoshi story now." *"Yoshi think Luigi mama!" *"I afraid of water!" *"Where Mama Fireplant?" *"Oogtar, bad!" *"Fireballs, yum!" *"But Yoshi thought-" *"Dino Riders no mean to me like Mario Bros." *"Yoshi lied to!" *"Tell Yoshi bad story now!" Gallery See Yoshkins/Gallery Category:Reptiles Category:Yoshies Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mario Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Dead Category:Alcoholics Category:Whores Category:Appears in the Mario Cartoons Category:Morons Category:Good Category:Dead But then Revived Category:P.I.N.G.A.S Members Category:Confusing Category:Gluttons Category:Felons Category:Fat